


Flavor

by Kyoooori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crushes, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoooori/pseuds/Kyoooori
Summary: Hinata gets the chance to give his old high school crush his first blow job. Kageyama is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Flavor

The way Kageyama's girth filled Hinata's mouth made the ginger twitch in his pants, his saliva coated the young man's virgin cock as his mouth couldn't help but drool around the pulsing length, hearing the surprised grunt from the raven haired man and fits more of him down his throat, choking a tiny bit as he gets used to how his teammate fills his throat.

Kageyama's hands are in his hair, pushing or pulling Hinata isn't sure, but he doesn't mind it as his fingers splay out on the other's tone stomach and thighs, making sure to put everything he has into his setters first blowjob, moving deep and smooth, pulling back to drag his tongue up and down the prominent vein of his sweaty cock before getting back up to the head and giving a hard suck, tonguing at the slit with a devilish look in his eyes. He's watching Kageyama, who is hiding behind his forearm, unwilling to see how his dick disappears between pink lips and is enveloped in warmth that makes his lower belly stir. A small sound escapes him and Hinata hums in gratitude, letting the vibrations massage the sensitive head that is resting against his lips and he reaches up to grab Kageyama's arm, pulling it away so he can see the blue-eyed man's pupils blown out with lust before Hinata is kissing him.

Their lips meet messily, and they taste like Kageyama but the younger man gives in and wraps an arm around Hinata's waist so tightly it hurts a bit, but the grip is lessened when Hinata drags his nimble fingers up and down Kageyama's shaft, giving it a firm, slow stroke that gets a choked, unhinged sound to escape the taller man and Hinata swallows it with another kiss, dipping down to kiss across the warm chest until he meets dark curly hair and he strokes faster, kissing his pelvis down to his inner thigh, biting roughly to leave a pretty mark on his plaything before he welcomes him back into his mouth and hearing Tobio's breathing shallow again, the long manicured fingers of the setter trying to find purchase, and grabs the red head's shoulders just as the entirety of his member disappears again, and he's caressed by a velvet tongue while Hinata reaches up, taking the hand off of his shoulder and lacing their fingers together. His hand is crushed by the other man, trying desperately to stay quiet as Hinata bobs, up and down. The comfort of a hot member filling his mouth, while hearing little puffs of air from above him makes Hinata's hips shake a bit and he glances up, seeing how Kageyama stares at his shaking ass and smiles, giving a hard slurp before his hand joins his mouth and fondles Kageyama's tightened balls, slick with saliva that is dripping from hinata and Kageyama's head falls back in awe.

Hinata knew Kageyama would be a treat to watch lose control.

His mouth moves faster, nothing but the sound of breathing and sucking and needing filling the room. Hinata's fingers digging into Kageyama's legs while his fingers tangle in red hair again, making it messier than usual; he's close. So close Hinata can taste it. 

He's been tasting the salty tang of precum on his tongue for a while now and it sent a shiver of electricity down his spine. He never thought he'd be able to get his high school crush into such a compromised position. To make him feel pleasure he's never felt. He didn't think Kageyama was the type to want carnal pleasures like this.

He was mostly right. But Kageyama was weak to his red-headed spiker's will, and it only took a bit of teasing to get a rise out of the hot headed boy and before they knew it Kageyama had become this mess in front of him. For him. He was drooling a bit as his head lulled back and forth, teeth clamped tight on his lip in a fight to keep in his voice. Body rigid with pent-up climax about to be released against Hinata's tongue, and when a small choked sound comes from the man staring down at him Hinata moves faster, refusing to pull back no matter how much Kageyama suddenly struggles, he was about to taste him and he would saver it, pulling off his member half-way and stroking what didn't fit in his mouth so that his red tip was resting right on the center on Hinata's curved tongue. 

He came. Hinata moans in appreciation, pulling his member out in time to let his release give one final spill across his mouth and Hinata felt his underwear had become sticky. He hadn't cum like that since high school.

Shoyo fingers at the milky fluid on his lips and stares at Kageyama with a dark leer, slipping a cum coated finger into his mouth with a happy hum as Kageyama breathes heavily as if he'd just won a match with overtime.

He swallows, and takes Kageyama's shaky hand, slipping it inside his practice shorts to feel his own release, and pulls his hand out after a moment before letting Tobios dirty fingers slip into his mouth and taste himself this time. Kageyama's eyes are blown so wide Hinata should probably feel scared. He looks like an animal about to pounce but he remains still, catching his breath and swallowing dryly as he watches the seductive little red-head wrap his tongue around his digits.

"Next time you could fuck me if you want." Hinata promises after removing the fingers, now licked clean. His thighs comfortably strattle Kageyama's and he guides his limp limbs to hold his waist and as soon as they make contact Kageyama squeezes; nails digging into his tender skin and he yelps before Kageyama is forcing him down into a messy kiss of their mixed flavors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, i love the idea of kageyama being completely at hinata's mercy. Hinata is big bottom energy.


End file.
